Lonely Library
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: My first attempt at a MaxwellSandy oneshot. Not really fluffy, but still worth reading. I AM THE ONESHOT QUEEN!


**Melissa here! This is yet another oneshot, yes, you heard me right, another oneshot. Like I said before, I am the oneshot queen! I'm trying out a couple that I haven't done much with before. I've done a lot of Cappy/Pashmina stuff, as well as Hamtaro/Bijou and others, but I really haven't done much Sandy/Maxwell stuff. I really like this couple, so I'm trying it out. I hope you enjoy this short n' sweet fic! Oh, and yes, this is Ham-Human. Don't forget to review! This is cappyandpashy4ever signing off.**

Lonely Library by cappyandpashy4ever

The library. Noisy, crowded, always full of talkative people. But if your friends consist of people like Howdy, Stan and Hamtaro, the library can be a very lonely place indeed.

In the library, small children meandered through the picture book section, too small to read the words. Teens gathered at tables, talking about books, gossip, or just chatting about this and that. Babies and toddlers sat in their mother's lap, listening to the soft sound of their mother's voice. But a certain Maxwell P. Noppo sat very annoyed at one of the study tables, trying desperately to concentrate on his extremely dull book.

"Ugh." Said Maxwell, under his breath, scoffing at the library's noisy inhabitants. His severe annoyance appeared on his face in a scowl.

"You okay, darlin'? said a thick voice. Maxwell turned around to see a very wide, very round woman behind him. She had short, raven black hair, tied into a tight bun. She also wore a small, sky blue button on her shirt that said, "Ready, Set, Read!" giving Maxwell the instant knowledge that she was a member of the library staff.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Maxwell answered, wincing as the woman breathed onto his face. Her breath smelled somewhat of goat cheese.

"Well," the woman replied, putting a finger on Maxwell's shoulder. "If you ever need anything, feel free to ask." She gave him another slightly eerie smile, and left.

"Sorry about that." Spoke a cool, feminine tone. Maxwell spun around to see yet another person standing behind him. This time, it was a slender girl, no older than Maxwell himself. She had flaming red hair, tied up in a ponytail that fell to one side. She sat down at Maxwell's table and began absentmindedly scratching her nails with a purple nail file. She was also wearing a "Ready, Set, Read!" button.

"Sorry about what?" Maxwell questioned.

"Her." Said the girl, pointing to the rather large figure of the black haired woman. "Her name's Mrs. Shanks. She's the manager. The people here at the library call her Mrs. Flanks because, well, you know."

She pointed a heavily filed finger at Mrs. Shanks, who was apparently trying to wedge her way into the narrow isle of the children's book section, and consequently had gotten her enormous rump stuck in between the shelves.

"Shouldn't we go help her?" asked Maxwell, watching Mrs. Shanks struggle to escape.

"Nah," responded the girl, not even bothering to look up from her nails. "Happens every so often."

"Do you work here?" Maxwell questioned, pointing at the girl's badge.

"Yeah." She said, sounding rather disgruntled. "But it's just a summer job. Still, just because I work here doesn't mean I have to like her."

Again, she pointed to Mrs. Shanks.

"I mean, why would anyone like her? She smells like llama milk!" exclaimed the girl.

"I was going to say goat cheese, but that works too." Replied Maxwell.

At this, the girl gave a small, high-pitched giggle.

"So, why was she here anyway?" asked the girl.

"Who?"

"Mrs. Flanks of course! Why did she come to you?"

"Oh." said Maxwell, understanding sinking into him. "Well, it's because I couldn't concentrate. This place is so noisy."

"I know what you mean." Replied the girl. She looked around suspiciously. Mrs. Shanks was still stuck in the isle, and nobody else seemed to care about a girl and a boy sitting at a table. "I wouldn't normally do this, but there's a place that you can go to get some quiet. Come with me."

She grabbed Maxwell on the wrist and dragged him off towards a small door over by the dictionaries.

"In here." Said the girl, unlocking the door with a small key. They stepped inside. The room was small and dank, full of shelves on which books with rips, tears, bites, and a number of other nasty ailments sat.

"What is this place?" Maxwell wondered aloud.

"The repair shop." She replied, smartly. "It's where all the damaged library books go, and we fix them if we can. It's quieter than in the main library, so you should be able to concentrate here."

She directed Maxwell to an oaken table in the middle of the room. He sat down and unfolded his book, watching the girl through the corner of his eye as she sat down in the corner, and took out her file.

"Are you going to stay here?" he asked blankly.

"Sorry." She said apologetically. "This place is off limits to non-staff members, so I have to be here with you."

"I don't want to get you in trouble." Said Maxwell.

"Actually, I'd rather be in here than out there." She told him. "I really hate this job, so it's nice to be away from all those annoying people."

"Alright then." Maxwell responded, opening his book and beginning to read.

-

-

-

Many hours went by quickly. Maxwell found it easy to read in this quiet environment, and spent most of his time doing so. Occasionally, however, he'd look away from his book and steal a glance at the girl, still busily filing away at her nails. A few times, when Maxwell was peeping at her, she'd look up. For a moment, their eyes would meet. Then, the girl would lightly laugh and go back to her nails, leaving Maxwell slightly embarrassed, which was quickly forgotten when he returned to his book.

When the daisy-yellow light spilling in from the porthole windows faded into coppery orange, the girl silently walked over to Maxwell and pressed down his book.

"Excuse me," she said happily. "It's ten minutes to closing, if you wanted to check anything out, now would be the time.

"Right." Was Maxwell's response, shoving a bookmark into his book and letting the girl lead him out of the room.

The library was now empty, except for a few stray books that careless people had left on the tables, and Mrs. Shanks, picking up said books and placing them on their proper shelves.

"Did you finish your book?" the girl asked.

"Almost. I'll finish it tonight."

"Okay. Looks like there's nobody at the check out desk, so I'll do it." She said cheerfully, walking behind the desk.

Maxwell handed her the book, she swiped it, took his card, and handed them both back to him with a receipt.

"Okay, uh, Maxwell." She said, looking at his library card. "This book is due on the seventeenth."

"Sandy!" yelled the voice of Mrs. Shanks. "It's time to lock up!"

"Be right there, Mrs. Fla- Shanks!" she responded.

"Bye Maxwell!" Sandy said, smiling brightly.

"Bye, uh, Sandy right?" Maxwell stuttered, flushing a bit.

She nodded.

"Right. Bye Sandy!"

With that, Maxwell turned and walked out the door, treading to familiar path to his house.

-

-

-

Maxwell sat up on his bed, eyes drowsy and stomach rumbling. It was around ten at night, and he'd been up reading for the past few hours. He'd even skipped dinner.

"I'm telling you," Maxwell heard his father shout from outside his door. "Skipping dinner to read books? That just isn't normal!"

Maxwell smiled at his dad's remark. His father was somewhat right, though. Maxwell would normally never miss dinner.

But tonight, he felt different.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to finish his book tonight.

For some reason, he felt like visiting the library again tomorrow.

-

-

-

**Well, that's my best attempt at Maxwell/Sandy. It was pretty good, huh? I really didn't feel like using direct romance in this story, so you just have to figure some things out for yourself. I also want to make it clear that I have _no idea_ what Maxwell's real middle and last names are. I don't know why I put the P there, but I did the Noppo part because that's his Japanese name, I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, courtesy of me, myself and I. Thank-Q for reading this, and if you just skipped over the whole thing to find fluffy parts, please consider going back and reading the whole thing! Sayonara! –cp4ever**


End file.
